


Merry Christmas Claire Browne

by LolaDeLarke



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDeLarke/pseuds/LolaDeLarke
Summary: Neil wants Claire to have a Merry Christmas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Merry Christmas Claire Browne

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Christmas Melendaire story for the fandom. Have a Merry Christmas

The holidays had never been all that merry for Dr. Claire Browne. When she was little she would listen to her classmates go on and on about what they wanted from Santa. She wanted to believe in Santa too and would run home to tell her mom about the jolly, fat guy who would come down the chimney and leave gifts for good girls and boys. “Mama, the kids at school said that if you’re good, Santa would come down the chimney and leave toys.” She was so excited to tell Breeze about this new, wonderful thing. “Claire! Do you see a fireplace in this damn trailer?” “You better listen up little girl! There is no Santa!” “That’s something mamas and dads say so that their kids will go to bed.” “So don’t expect anything for Christmas, I got fired from my waitressing job.” “It’s just as well my friend knows a club looking for singers so I’m going to do that.” “There’s bologna in the fridge. I gotta go.” Breeze left behind a sad and disappointed 9 year old Claire. Two days later, Christmas morning, Claire woke up to no tree, no gifts, and a passed out mother. The memory snuck up on her when she saw the nursing staff decorating the 4th floor nurses station. 

“Don’t you just love Christmastime?” Morgan says to Claire and the other residents.”Oh yeah!” Park says. “Accidents, falls and plenty of traumas in the E.R.” “I don’t like the holidays.” Shaun says. “I don’t like the singing or twinkling lights.” “Come on Shaun!” “Think of all the wonderful surgeries that we could be apart of.” Morgan says. “I’ve never been a big fan of Christmas, I prefer to work during the holidays.” Claire says. “Well that’s excellent news, I expect there to be plenty to keep you all occupied.” Lim says. They each went off to start the work day. Claire was treating a little girl who had fallen in the mall trying to get in line to see Santa. “Alright, Kara, there doesn’t seem to be a break just a bruised elbow.” “Ok mom she should be ok in a couple of days.” Claire reaches into he lab coat and gives the little girl a small candy cane. Finishing up the discharge chart, she turns to see Dr. Melendez behind her. “ You were excellent with her.””And the candy cane...nice touch.” “She was sweet and just wanted her picture with Santa.” Claire says. “Good to know that you aren’t a grinch about Christmas or just excited to cut people open.” He says. “Everyone just wants to dismiss Christmas and work.” He continued. “And you don’t?” She asks. “Oh no. I love Christmas.” “I work plenty, at Christmas I get to see my family, eat some of my mother’s famous tamales and go to mass with my entire family.” He says. “Christmas is all about making those memories that stay with you forever.” He says. Claire thought about her own Christmas memories and how she would be happy to forget them. “Well I’m glad that you had plenty of happy holiday memories, not everyone gets those.” She says. Neil noticed a shadow that moved across her face. And a bit of sadness in her eyes. “Claire? Are you ok?” He asks. “Yeah, um, it’s just I was thinking about my mom.” “I’m sure it’s hard for you right now.” He remembers the day she told him, her mother had died. They had finished a workout and had gone for coffee. She mentioned her therapy session and how she was dealing with her mother’s death. He was stunned, but wanted her to continue if that was her choice. He learned not to pry, not to push when it came Claire. And he turned out to be a reliable listener and friend to her. “It’s just what you said about Christmas memories.””My Christmas memories are of my mother telling me their wasn’t a Santa, or waking up one Christmas morning, my mother nowhere to be found and our lights had been shut off.” “I never really had a wonderful Christmas.” She tells him. He looks sad for her, how can this incredible, amazing woman not have had a wonderful Christmas? “Well hopefully this year will be better than the last.” He says. “Hopefully.” She says. Claire continues to her patients and Neil’s wheels start turning. 

Two days before Christmas, and St. Bonaventure is decked out for the holidays. “Yes! I got the late shift on Christmas Day.” Park says. “You’re lucky I get the morning and afternoon shift so no bars and booze for me Christmas Eve.” Morgen says. “Shaun, you really lucked out getting that special case with Andrews.” Park says. “Yes, I’m very excited!” Shaun says. “What about you Claire, what’s your schedule?” Morgan asked. Looking at her schedule, her shoulders dropped. “I’m off, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.” “How does that even happen?” She says. The others just shook their heads and shrugged. “Damn, I wanted to work.” She says. “Would any of you like to trade shifts?” Claire asked. “Nope!” They say in unison. Claire goes to the staff lounge to finish up some charts. “Hiding out in here?” Neil asks Claire. “Just finishing up some charts.” She says. “Missed you at the gym today.” Neil says. “Yeah, decided to go for a run instead.” “Did you need me for something?” “Are you ok?” He asks her. Stopping her work she looks up at him. “Yeah, of course. Why?” “I thought that maybe you felt a little awkward after last night.” “No, not awkward at all.” She lied. He had invited her to help him pick out ornaments for a tree. She got to the store with him and slowly became sadder and sadder. “Hey, Claire, are you ok?” He had asked her. She was holding a ballerina ornament, admiring the craftsmanship of it. “This ornament reminded me of the ballerina doll I had wanted one Christmas.” “It was a beautiful doll that played music from Swan Lake.” I begged my mom to get it for me and she kept saying, what until Christmas, wait until Christmas.” “I waited and... there wasn’t a doll under the tree, but my mom, who had gotten drunk and high with the money for the toy, passed out under it.” Without even thinking, Neil hugged her. He just held her until she started to settle. As they parted, there was a moment, this intense, almost kiss moment. They both tried to move on as if it didn’t happen but, were well aware that it did.” It’s all good.” “I do need to finish my charts.” She says. “I’ll get out of your hair, but if you could stop by my place after work, I’d appreciate it.” He asks. “Sure. I’ll stop by after my shift.” Neil smiled as he left her to her charts.

Arriving at Neil’s place, Claire got out of the car. She rang the bell and he answered the door. “I would have been here sooner, I had to pick up my dry cleaning before the holiday.” “No worries, come on in.” Looking around his place she was always struck by the modern look of it. Stacked stone, marble and glass wonder. “So you decided to put your tree near the window off the kitchen after all.” She says. “You were right, it gives plenty of room to move around and it’s still near the fireplace.” “Want to repeat that?” She teases. “Although it’s quite bare, why didn’t you decorate it?” “I was hoping you would help me.” He says. She smiled. “I have everything to decorate this place, just needed a helper.” “So I’m the cheap labor.” She jokes. He laughs. “I ordered some take out and I thought we could decorate.” He says nervously. She didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the evening, and the prospect of going home to wallow wasn’t appealing. “Ok, I’ll help.” “Great.” He says. Neil got the bins of decorations out of storage and had left them in the dining room. “I’ll but on some music.” He says. The sound of Mariah Carey made Claire turn and look at him. “What? This is one of my favorite holiday albums.” He defends. She laughs at him and starts to decorate the fireplace. They work on his condo, decorating and singing along to the music. When the food arrives they take a break. “Ooooh, this is that Thai place near the gym.” She says. “ Yeah I’m obsessed with the shrimp pad thai.” He says. They enjoy their meals and laugh at the way he decorated the glass bannister of the stairs. “Did you even try to position the bows? Two of them are upside down.” She says. “I told you I needed help.” “I can see that, if I left you to do this on your own you probably would have tangled yourself in string lights and broken something.” She says. “Well it’s a good thing that I have you.” He says. They stare at one another a little too long before she breaks the silence. “Should we get back to it?” “Yeah, let’s tackle that tree.” He says. They worked to get the lights on and the garland. They start to put on the ornaments. “I think that one should be higher.” She says. “I’ll get the step ladder out of the garage.” He says. When he returns he is treated to the sight of Claire singing along to the music and hanging ornaments. He likes her like this, enjoying herself, carefree and happy. He doesn’t realize that she’s saying his name. “Neil, are you gonna bring the ladder over?” Clearing his throat he walks towards her. “Almost done.” She says. “Just needs the topper.” She continues. “Want to do it together?” He asks. “Sure.”She says. Getting on the ladder first. He climbs behind her holding the angel. “Ready?” His arm circles her waist holding her steady as they place the topper. He climbs down first and helps her down, holding her waist. She turns in his arms and looks at him. The feeling from last night coming into sharper focus. His grip tightens on her waist and he draws closer. Her heart is beating so fast and his pupils have enlarged blackening his eyes. The sound of the next song playing, breaks their trance. “What time is it?”she asks. Looking at the wall clock she sees it’s after 1 a.m. “ I should get home.” She says. She steps away and heads towards her bag. “Stay.” He says. She looks at him, nervously. “Stay here, it’s late and, I’d really like you to stay.” He says. Sensing she might be uncomfortable he continued, “You can stay in the guest room. I can get whatever you need to make it comfortable for you.” “I want more than that, Claire.” Claire was stunned. Seeing her nervous expression he continued. “I actually want you to spend the holidays with me.” “Here?” She asked. “Yes, and with my family Christmas Eve and Day. When you told me you never really had a great Christmas...I just thought.” He looked to her for reaction. “That’s incredibly sweet, but I can’t impose on your holidays.” “It’s not an imposition, and it’s not pity.” He says. “This year has been incredibly difficult for you, and it hasn’t exactly been the best for me.” “I feel like more than ever right now, we could use some holiday cheer.” “Please...please spend the holidays with me.” He wasn’t begging, but he was definitely nervous she would say no. “I can’t. It wouldn’t be appropriate...” he cut her off walking towards her. “I know....I know the past few weeks, we’ve gotten closer, and there have been moments lately that feel...” “Don’t say it.” She interrupts. “If you say it...it makes this more real and we can’t make it real... so please don’t say it.” “Is that why you’re hesitant? Are you afraid of what could be happening between us?” She couldn’t look at him. Lifting her chin he says, “We both know that something has changed between us Claire. Let’s not kid ourselves by ignoring it.” “We don’t have to make this about anything, other than spending the holidays together.” He says. “I...I” she couldn’t speak. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. But I would love it if you stayed.” He walks to the step ladder to put in in the garage. Claire is standing in the living room looking at the Christmas decorations. When he comes back into the room she speaks.”I’ll stay, I’d love to spend the holidays with you and your family.” The lights from the decorations paled in comparison to the bright smile on his face.

The sheets were soft, the bed was comfortable and cozy for the December weather. She couldn’t describe the feeling she had. Warm, calm and secure. This must be what home feels like she thought. Lying in Neil’s guest room bought a sense of feeling cared for. “I can’t believe he bought me pajamas.” She whispered to herself. When she suggested leaving to go get some pj’s and something to wear to his parents, she was presented with a gift bag that contained dark blue silk pjs with tiny, silver snowflakes. He had gifted her with moisturizer and lotions as well as comfy socks in the bag. “You didn’t have to buy me a gift.” She says to him. “I did, in fact I bought all of my residents gifts.” He explained. “I got everyone something to help them relax. Pajamas, socks, scotch for Park, stress balls for Shaun, Grinch pjs for Morgan.” They both laughed at that. She thanked him and they decided to head to bed. She turned to lookout the window, thinking this late at night could be a dangerous thing, but her mind was full of thoughts. “It’s 2:45 Claire, you need to sleep. You’re meeting his family tomorrow.” She kept trying to sleep but...her thoughts when closing her eyes would take her places that she really shouldn’t go. She couldn’t sleep so she decided to walk downstairs. Getting a glass from the cabinet and then some water. She curled up on the sofa and watched the lights twinkle on the tree. 

Neil couldn’t sleep. The day had been so amazing. He truly felt like a kid at Christmas. Claire would be spending the holidays with him. The thought of that made him tingle with excitement. He wanted this to be a wonderful Christmas for her. It became his mission to cheer her up. “God, she’s so cute.” He said to himself. He found himself saying things like this a lot lately. They had truly bonded. She trusts him with her worries, her fears and her hopes. And he had done the same. But lately the one hope, the one desire he wished for most, he couldn’t bring himself to share with her. The fear that he wanted something with her and she didn’t want the same, truly scared him. He knew he needed to sleep, it was gonna be a busy day. Getting out of bed he decided to head downstairs for a drink. His descent down the stairs slowed as he saw Claire on the sofa. He didn’t want to startle her so he cleared his throat. She turns to see him coming downstairs. He was shirtless and wearing his scrub bottoms. She took in the sight of him, strong and confident with an undeniable sex appeal. She was blushing, And of course he noticed, eliciting a sly smirk. “Looks like we had the same idea.” He says. She smiles and he gets a glass of water too. “Mind if I join you?” “Of course.” He sat next to her, but didn’t speak. “You couldn’t sleep either?” She asked. “Guess I’m super excited about it being Christmas Eve and seeing my family.” “That’s amazing that you all are so close.” “I’m looking forward to meeting them.” She said the words but he could sense her hesitation and nervousness. “Hey. They are going to adore you, because I...because everyone does.” He says. She looked at him and smiled. “Well, if I’m going to meet them I should probably sleep.” She says. “Yeah, me too.” He takes their glasses to the sink. She waited for him at the bottom of the stairs, when he got to the stairs she spoke, “look up.” She says. Seeing the mistletoe there caught him off guard. “When did you put that up?” “Does it matter?” She says. He shook his head no. He reached for her face, he slowed to caress her cheek. Their heart’s beating like drums. Closing the distance, their lips met. The kiss started slow, exploring, exciting and a bit chaste. His hands on her waist held her tighter, drawing her close, his hands exploring the planes of her body. She placed her hands on his chest and appreciated his hard work in the gym. She started to pull away, not wanting to rush her, he backed away. They were flushed and her lips were plump and tingling. He looked hungry and ready to begin again. “We should probably get some sleep.” She says. He moved closer to her and placed his forehead against hers. “What do you want to do next?” He asked. She caressed his face, “what I want to do, I don’t think I’m ready for yet, what we should do is go to bed....alone.” She says. She could feel his body tense and she didn’t want to confuse him or make him feel unwanted. “ I care about you Neil, a lot, my feelings for you have grown so much and this...between us is so precious to me. “I want you, i really do, but I need time.” She looks at him. “Are you upset?” She asks. He smiles. “Claire, I’m so happy I could burst. I thought, I was in this alone. But knowing I’m not gives me hope for us.” She was relieved and happy. He held her hand all the way to the guest room door. “Goodnight Neil.” “Goodnight Claire.” He kissed her quickly on the lips and headed to bed....alone.

Waking up after a wonderful nights sleep can do wonders for someone. Neil woke up excited to make some new holiday memories. He decided he would start with breakfast. Padding down the stairs he went to the kitchen. He grabbed eggs, bacon, flour for waffles and stared making breakfast. He didn’t want to make too much noise and wake up Claire. Starting the coffee he looked back at the stairs and at the mistletoe. That kiss....he went to sleep with a smile on his face. He wondered if she was awake. They could have breakfast and he was hoping she would come with him, when he went to pick up Gabby. He was anxious and excited, “I’ll just take her some coffee.” He decided to make her a cup and headed upstairs. Knocking on the door to wake her. “Claire?” “I have some coffee for you.” No answer. He knocked again. He waited a bit and opened the door. She was gone. The bed was made and she was gone. To say he felt hurt would be an understatement.

He decided to get dressed so that he could pickup Gabby. Grabbing the keys and walking to the door, as the door opened, there before him stood Claire. “Hey I was just about to ring.” “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back.” She looked at him, the sadness and confusion on his face. “You didn’t get my note did you?” “Note?” He asked. “I slipped it under your door this morning when I left.” “I explained I needed to pickup some things from my apartment and do some last minute shopping.” He felt silly. Her face softened to him. “You thought I wasn’t coming back? I wouldn’t do that to you. I didn’t want to show up at your family home empty handed.” She explained. He smiled. “You didn’t have to shop for them, I got them plenty of things, I’m sorry that I didn’t just call you to find out what happened. I’m sorry Claire.” “No, I’m sorry Neil, I could have texted, but I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” “I wouldn’t have minded.” He said. He took her hand. “I’m glad you came back.” “Me too.” She said. “I have to pickup my sister, she spends Christmas Eve and Day with me.” “Would you like to come with me to pick her up?” “I would love that, just let me put these packages down.” He shakes his head and takes the packages from her. “Anything in here for me?” He asked jokingly. “Maybe.” She says. Her cheeks pink a bit. They headed out to get his sister.

“Gabby, this is my friend Claire.” “Nice to meet you Claire.” Gabby says. “You ready to go mama?” He asks Gabby. “Yes! I’m ready to go, i want to see mama and dad.” She replies. She leans towards Neil and says something that Claire couldn’t hear. “I think so too.” Was all Neil said. “We are going to drop off your bags before visiting mama and dad.” He tells Gabby. “Yay., I’m excited for Christmas and to sleepover at your place.” Gabby says. As Neil is driving he realizes he had a small dilemma. “I completely forgot that I offered you the guest room, I got so caught up that I forgot that, that is where Gabby stays when she visits.” He tells Claire. She looks at him and says,” I guess we will have to come up with an alternative that works for everyone.” He mouth slacks and he smiles. “I can think of a few things that would satisfy everyone.” He says with a smirk and drives to his condo.

They were falling for one another, it had been developing for weeks. The seeds had been planted since she was assigned to him. He felt something he hadn’t since his failed engagement. But watching her interact with his sister in his home made it clear, he loved Claire, more than he has ever loved another woman. “Mama, we are about to leave, do you need anything before we go?” He asked his sister. After she got her gifts for her parents they left. Claire was nervous. She was falling for him, she always had a crush on him and it came roaring back that night in the stairwell. Her escapades with strangers never gave her the comfort or satisfaction that he had, with one single touch. “I’m nervous about meeting your family.” She admitted while he drove. “Don’t be, my parents are going to love you.” He tried to reassure her, but he knew how protective they were of him and his sister. His mother had been frustrated with him and his lack of “good sense” when it came to his recent failed relationships. Pulling up to his parents home they both took a deep breath and headed for the front door with Gabby. 

“Mama! Dad!” Gabby was so happy to see her parents again. “Oh my sweetheart, it’s so good to see you.” Her father says. “Dad, it’s good to see you. You’re looking well.” Neil says. “I want to introduce you to someone, this is Claire.” His father extended his hand to Claire drawing her close. “Lovely to meet you Claire. I’m Javier.” “It’s nice to meet you, Neil has told me a lot about you.” Neil watched them interact. His father was charming and confident with kind eyes and an overall warm personality. “Is mama inside?” Neil asked. “Oh yes, she’s with your Tia.” They followed Gabby inside who had ran to her mama, after greeting her dad. Walking into the house, Claire was delighted by how warm and inviting it was. Tons of pictures of Neil’s family, plants, comfy furniture and the most amazing smells coming from the kitchen. “Is that my handsome son?” His mother Marina says. Wiping her hands on her apron she gave him a big hug and kissed his forehead. Gabby was already at the table enjoying some snacks his mom had sat out. “Hi, mama.” He said. Marina turned her attention to Claire. “Hello, welcome to our home, I’m Marina.” Claire was nervous, but extend her hand. “Hello Marina, I’m Claire.” His mother’s warm smile at her seemed to calm her nerves.  
The atmosphere at the Melendez family home was so inviting and a welcomed surprise for Claire. Everyone who stopped by was friendly and in a cheerful holiday mood. There was music and food and laughter. Watching them interact with one another, gave her hope in that there were truly amazing families out there and that maybe someday she could have one of her very own. After eating and catching up, the day had gone so fast, everyone headed to midnight mass. They said their goodbyes at the church, heading home to get a goodnight’s sleep. “I had an amazing time meeting your family and friends.” She said to him while he drove home. “Everyone really liked you, and thought that you were a welcomed addition to our family holiday.” Neil says. With Gabby falling asleep in the backseat, Claire held his hand, “It was nice being apart of your family for Christmas.” He smiled at her and lifted their hands to kiss hers. 

When they reached Neil’s place, he helped Gabby inside to get her to bed. Claire following them inside. “I’m going to get her up to bed, she had a lot of excitement today.” He says. “Would you like any help?” Claire offers. “No, I got it. I’ll be done shortly. Why don’t you use the bathroom to get yourself comfortable.” She nodded and they headed upstairs. With Gabby down for the count, he decided to go downstairs to tidy up for Christmas morning. Claire was finishing up in the bathroom, moisturizer applied, pjs on she walked downstairs to see him staring at the fireplace. “What’s on your mind there Dr. Melendez?” He turned and smiled. “Just thinking about today, how great it all was.” “It was, thanks again for including me, it is truly what I needed.” He sat on the sofa and she sat as well. “It’s late we should probably go to bed.” He says. “I can sleep on the sofa.” She offered. “You could, if that is what you want.” He was hesitant in saying more. Reaching for his hand she says, “We should go to bed, Neil.” Looking up at her, he nods.

He entered the bedroom first, holding her hand. “I’m just going to freshen up.” He said. She smiled. “Do you have a favorite side of the bed?” She asked. “I usually sleep near the door. You can take whichever side you like.” She sat on the bed, the sight of her there made his heart skip a beat. “I’ll be back in a few.” He left her there to use the en-suite. When he returned she was already settled on the far side of the bed, fast asleep. He got under the covers smiling. As he got settled, she put her arm over his torso and her head on his chest. He laced their fingers together and they went to sleep. 

The morning light shined through the large glass windows. The bed felt warm, his hands felt the smooth skin of her belly. His arms enveloped her small frame. The scent of her shampoo caused him to inhale deeply. His actions caused her to turn to face him. “Good morning.” “Good morning.” She responded. He stroked a hand up and down her arm. She was looking deep into his eyes. He glanced at her lips. She glanced at his lips. They were a breath away from a kiss when, Gabby knocked on the door. “Merry Christmas!” She excitedly announced on the other side. They smiled at each other. “We should probably get up.” He said. “Yeah, we should.” She said. They reluctantly got out of bed to join Gabby downstairs. 

Neil was starting breakfast, Claire sipping coffee at the island, while Gabby opened her Christmas gifts. “Thank you, Neil.” Gabby said. “You’re welcome Mama.” Neil had a tendency to go overboard when it came to his sister, he loves her so much that he never thought what he could do was enough. “Look Claire. Look what my brother got me.” She was excited to show Claire her gifts. “Those are awesome, your brother certainly loves you a lot.” Claire said to her. Neil watched them smiling.”Gabby, why don’t you give Claire that box with the red paper.”  
Gabby gets the box from under the tree. “What’s this?” Claire asked him. “You will have to open it and find out.” He replied. Unwrapping the gift, she gasped. “I can’t believe you found this!” She said. He had gifted her the ballerina doll she wanted as a kid. “I found a lady that sells vintage toys on eBay. That gift is for Christmas past.” He said. She smiled at him. He got another box from under the tree and gave it to her. While she unwrapped, he started to cut up fruit. “For Christmas present.” He said. “A lab coat?” She said. “Read what it says.” He told her. “I thought you might want a new one as Chief Resident.” She looked at him. “It was decided a few days ago.” He said. “Chief Resident! I can’t believe it!” She said. She got off of the stool to hug him. Her eyes were wet. “You’ve earned it, and I know you are going to do a phenomenal job.” He tells her. “Thank you.” She says. “I have something for you as well.” She says. She grabs a gift from under the tree. He starts to unwrap it. “Oh wow! Thank you!” “How did you get this?” He asked her. He held up the Raiders jersey with all of the signatures from the team. “Remember Art? The football player we worked on? He sent this to the hospital for me along with tickets to the home opener next season.” She said. “I can finally explain the game to you.” He says jokingly. “This is great Claire, thank you!” He was finishing up breakfast and called Gabby to have some. They ate their breakfast and laughed and enjoyed their Christmas morning. “I have another gift for you. I will give it to you later.” He said. Claire nodded and said “I have another for you too.” 

After breakfast and clean up, they got dressed and headed to the Melendez family home. Hugs and gifts exchanged. A wonderful Christmas dinner prepared by his mother. The day was fantastic for him. The time he spent with his family was much needed, but the time he spent with Claire was more wonderful than he could imagine. They left his parents to drive Gabby to her care facility. He would have loved more time but felt it best to stick to her routine. She hugged them both, and was happily greeted by her friends and caregivers. “Gabby had a great Christmas, thanks to her big brother.” Claire said to him. “Yeah, I love spending time with her. By the way she thinks you’re really pretty.” He says. “She sweet.” Claire says. “She’s wrong, you know, you aren’t pretty, You’re beautiful.” He says. Claire smiles and they proceed to his place.

Arriving at his front door, Claire started to feel nervous. As Neil got his key in the lock, she placed a hand on his to stop him. “Wait, I just wanna to say that no matter what happens next I want to say I’ve had a wonderful time, and I thank you for one of the best holidays I’ve ever had.” He smiles and opens the door. Turning on the lights he took her coat and hung his up. He walked towards her and took her by the hand and led her to the sofa. “Claire, the past few weeks have put a lot in perspective for me. I was engaged and I loved Jessica, remember I said I couldn’t picture my life with out her? Then I had to. I had to figure out what my life would be, without her. I couldn’t compromise on my soul desire and we parted because it was best for us. Then I was with Audrey. By her own words, our getting together was a stupid idea. She had always had feelings for me and I loved her. We just weren’t the right fit. Then you and I truly got to know one another. You opened up to me and I for the first time opened myself up to you. We shared our fears, our dreams, what we really wanted out of life, and all of our needs and wants, were the same.” “I know this is scary, I’m terrified. I don’t want to rush you or pressure you to do anything you aren’t ready for but.....” He stood and walked to the desk near the door. Pulling out a little gold box. He placed the box in her hand. “Open it.” He said.

She opened the box to find a compass. “For Christmas Future.” He said. “A compass?” She inquired. “So it can always lead you to a home where you are safe and loved.” He said. Under the compass was a key. Picking it up she stared at him. “It’s a key to my place.” He said. “I want you to use it whenever you want to be here.” She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He wiped the tears from her eyes, while the compass pointed north, straight to him. “You said you had a gift for me?” He asked her. Taking his hand she placed it on her heart. Looking him in the eyes, “Merry Christmas Neil.” He completely understood her meaning. Giving her heart was her most prized possession. “It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.” He says. Leaning in, he kissed her. They were holding each other and looking at the Christmas lights. “Merry Christmas Claire.” And it truly was, a merry one.


End file.
